ART
ART (Artificial Robotic Technology) ''(or simply known as ''ART) is a 1998 British-American comedy film written and directed by Richard Curtis in his directorial debut, and co-written and produced by Michael Gladusaur. It stars the talents of "Weird Al" Yankovic and John Leguizamo. The film was released on April 10, 1998 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and was met with positive reviews from critics and earned over $674 million worldwide on a $10 million budget. Premise Two comedic scientists have inadvertently created a new kind of robots, and have named them ART (Artificial Robotic Technology). However, during a robotics expo, the robots go haywire and have hacked other robots to join their conquest for world domination. Now the two scientists must get all robots and technology back in order before humans would eventually be extinct. Cast Coming soon! Release Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on May 2, 1997, and was shown before Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, ChronoCity 2, Batman & Robin, Men in Black, and Air Bud. * The first theatrical trailer was released on September 5, 1997, and was shown before Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, RocketMan, Flubber, The Wiggles Movie, and Titanic. * A second trailer was released on January 23, 1998, and was shown before Slappy and the Stinkers, Blues Brothers 2000, The Borrowers, and Meet the Deedles. Home Media ART ''was released by MGM Home Entertainment (United States) and PolyGram Video (International) on VHS and DVD on December 1, 1998. The film was re-released on DVD on April 4, 2002 as a two-disc collector's edition which in addition to a commentary by Curtis and Gladusaur and a featurette, it also included storyboards, galleries, deleted scenes, and some never-before-seen outtakes. On April 1, 2008, the film was re-released on DVD as a single-disc version of the previous release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (using the MGM label). In addition, the film was also released on Blu-ray for the first time. It was also released on Blu-ray 3D on April 2, 2013, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray in April 2018. As of April 2019, the film is available on Netflix and Movies Anywhere. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Powell. The soundtrack to the film was released on April 3, 1998 by Capitol Records. Track Listing Coming soon! Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 85% approval rating with an average rating of 8/10 based on 147 reviews. The site's critical consensus states: "Though it would look like a failure thanks to "Weird Al" Yankovic, ART ''still finds a contrast between the hilarious and serious sides of the film." Box office The film was released on April 10, 1998, and grossed over $322 million in North America, and over $352 million Internationally, bringing the total to over $674 million against a $10 million budget, leaving it at #1 in front of ''City of Angels on its opening weekend. Transcript Main For the main transcript for this film, click here. Trailers For the trailer transcripts for this film, click here. Category:Films Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:ART Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Working Title Films Category:PG-rated films Category:1998 Category:1990s Category:Live-action films